Power Rangers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Style
Power Rangers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer style is an alternate universe story where it will star the main cast going through the seasons of rangers defending the world. Plot The story is set in 1997 when Buffy comes into Sunnydale. Upon arrival at Sunnydale, the Master has been released from the Hellmouth and he has released his demons of hell upon the universe. With the help of Giles and Zordon, an intergalatic being who has been awaken by the attacks, Buffy and her friends get transformed into Power Rangers. The rangers fight the Master as well as Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and other enemies. Characters Rangers Buffy Summers Xander Harris - Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Green Lion Thunder Ranger - Black Ninja Ranger - Zeo Ranger IV: Green - Green Turbo Ranger - Black Space Ranger - Red Galaxy Ranger Willow Rosenberg - Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Blue Unicorn Thunder Ranger - Blue Ninja Ranger - Zeo Ranger II: Yellow - Yellow Turbo Ranger - Yellow Space Ranger - Yellow Galaxy Ranger Daniel Osbourne (Oz) - Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Yellow Griffon Thunder Ranger - Yellow Ninja Ranger - Zeo Ranger III: Blue - Blue Turbo Ranger - Blue Space Ranger - Blue Galaxy Ranger Cordelia Chase - Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger - Pink Firebird Thunder Ranger - White Ninja Ranger - Zeo Ranger I: Pink - Pink Turbo Ranger - Pink Space Ranger - Pink Galaxy Ranger Angel - Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger - White Tiger Thunder Ranger - Zeo Ranger V: Red - Red Turbo Ranger - Silver Space Ranger - Green Galaxy Ranger Spike - Magna Defender Episodes 'Season 1: Zyuranger Adaptation' This takes place during Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1. When the Master releases Rita Repulsa and her evil minions, Giles discovers and unlocks Zordon. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia transform into becoming the Power Rangers. 'Season 2: Dairanger Adaptation' This takes place near the end of Season 1. The Master, angry that Rita and her crew were sent into space decides to summon the Gorma, who freezes the power of the Dinozords. Giles and Zordon work together to create a different source from the Power Coins, known as the Thunder Coins, which gave the rangers the power to transform using a different source of power. Using the Thunderzords, the rangers are able to face the Master for the last time. 'Season 3: Alien Ranger/Kakuranger Adaptation' This takes place during Season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When Buffy returns to go back to school, the rangers watch as Angel gets transformed into a demonic like figure. The rangers learn of Master Vile, who has learned of the existance as well as the defeat of Lord Zedd, the Master and Rita Repulsa on Earth. Immediately, to save Angel's demon-like soul, the rangers harness the Ninja Power Coins to get rid of him once and for all and save Angel. 'Season 4: Zeo/Ohranger Adaptation' Immediately, the rangers defeated Master Vile and they watch as the Machine Empire swoops down and starts destroying the planet. Buffy and the other rangers try to use the three powers that they bestow and are unsucccesful. Arriving at the scene, Giles and Zordon decide that the only way to save the world is the use of the Zeo Crystal and its alternate use. This takes place in Season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 'Season 5: Turbo/Carranger Adaptation' During Season 3, Buffy stills slays vampires and slays other things with the Scooby Gang. However, in order to save Buffy, the rangers must save her from Divatox, a crude pirate who plans on taking the world and finding the key, who was Lerigot. Angel and the others find Lerigot, who tells them of Buffy's location. Immediately, using Lerigot's golden key, the rangers were able to unlock the Turbo Ranger powers. 'Season 6: In Space/Megaranger Adaptation' Among destruction of Sunnydale High School and defeating Goldgoyle, the rangers learn that Divatox, King Mondo and the enemies they defeated are returning back with the help of Faith, who was Buffy's rival aka Astronema. Immediately, the rangers meet Buffy, who was at the space station at the time of his destruction. With Angel's body still in deep consciousness, it's up to Buffy and the others to use the Astro Morphers and become the Space Rangers. 'Season 7: Lost Galaxy/Gingaman Adaptation' The Scooby Gang goes hiking in the woods and meets Spike, who was Buffy's nemesis. However, as a struggle appears, they somehow wind up on Mirinoi, a mystical planet that had a seeker. He said five people from Earth were able to take the Quasar Sabers. As they picked up the Quasar Sabers, Buffy once again gets captured and sent to the Hellmouth. Meanwhile, the others deal with Trakeena and Captain Mutiny. As Spike falls to his doom, Xander picks up the Red Quasar Saber and the five rangers become the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Nearing the End of Season 3. 'Season 8: Lightspeed Rescue/GoGoFive' Takes place after Season 4. Xander falls in love with Anya and Cordelia leaves. However, when Diabolico and his demon Empire comes over to destroy Sunnydale. Captain Mitchell hires Buffy, Riley, Willow, Xander, and Spike to use the Rescue Morphers and become Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. 'Season 9: Time Force/Timeranger Adaptation' A convict escapes 3,000 years from the future into Sunnydale during Season 4 of Buffy. Spike, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Riley obtain the power of Time Force to take down the Ransik Criminal Corps. before the world becomes twisted and before the Hellmouth reopens. 'Season 10: Wild Force/Gaoranger Adaptation' This takes place at the end of Season 4. Riley, found guilty of working with the Master and the Londarz Clan was placed under arrest and sent to confinement in the future. Xander, Cordelia, Buffy, and Oz arrive as they learn about Willow's power to harness animal power. They need a 5th ranger in order for it to work. Immediately, Angel appears as the new red ranger for Power Rangers Wild Force. 'Season 11: Ninja Storm/Hurricanger Adaptation' Takes place during Season 5. Buffy's mother passes away and as she tries to do what she can, her sister Dawn decides to join with Xander and Spike for some ninja training. However, when the Master awakens once again, he summons Lothor. Meeting a new ninja master from Giles, Dawn, Xander and Spike become the new Wind Power Rangers.